A large and growing population of users is enjoying entertainment through the consumption of digital media items, such as music, movies, images, electronic books, and so on. The users employ various electronic devices to consume such media items. Among these electronic devices (referred to herein as user device) are electronic book readers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks, laptops, and the like. These electronic devices wirelessly communicate with a communications infrastructure to enable the consumption of the digital media items.
It is not uncommon for a user while visiting website on the Internet comes across web documents (e.g., webpages, pdf documents, articles, text documents, word processing documents, blog entries, etc) that the user wants to send to another computing device, such as the electronic devices described above for subsequent viewing on the other device. The user may wish to read or view the web document on the other device because the user may prefer to view or read the web document on a portable device, or a device that is dedicated to long form reading, such as an electronic book reader. This may provide convenience and portability to the user for reading web documents on other devices. For example, a user may find an article on the web while at work, and may want to read the article on a different device, such as an electronic book reader, at home or while in transit.
Currently, in order to achieve transfers of web documents to these electronic devices, a user performs various manual, tedious steps. For example, to send a webpage to an electronic book reader, the user saves the webpage to disk of the computer on which the user is viewing the webpage (i.e., computer running a web browser). The user then has to convert the saved file into a native format of the user device and deliver the converted file to the user device, such as using a Universal Serial Bus (USB) storage drive, a USB cable, or the like.